


Page 140: well, I wasn't a loser before I met you

by transzoemurphy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aggressive Scorpius, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Fellatio, First Time, Getting Together, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, I HATE MYSELF HFHDHDHDHD, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Bad, YES THATS A HEATHERS REFERENCE?!?, al comes once, awkward conversation between two 15y/os, biting kink, bottom albus potter, consent is very attractive, dom/sub themes, hate sex but not really, i hate this a lot, i really dont like tagging this?, i really hate this fic tbh, im really sorry, its not as bad as it seems of me to write this im their age dw;;;, pov albus, scorp comes twice, sorry - Freeform, tAke notes ALSX AND CHRIS AND KAYLIE, theyre both cis im sorry idk how to write piv sex so, top scorpius malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: page 140 of hpcc but instead of having a conversation they do the fuck. theyll talk later.





	Page 140: well, I wasn't a loser before I met you

**Author's Note:**

> in the bmc fandom u can easily find "page 80 fics" where they take page 80 and turn it into smut so I propose that here in the hpcc fandom we do the same w/ 140

Albus had Scorpius pinned to the library floor, gripping the time-turner in one hand and holding Scorpius' wrists above his head in the other.   
"Well, I wasn't a loser before I met you," Albus hissed, seeing red.   
"Fuck you," Scorpius responded maturely, throwing his entire body to the side. Albus' grip slipped and before he knew it Scorpius was on top of him, forearm resting on his chest, pinning him down, kneeling over him with a knee pressed painfully into Albus' thigh. It was - and Albus was ashamed of the thought as soon as he had it - incredibly hot.   
"You're an asshole," Scorpius said.   
Albus opened his mouth to respond but found he had other, much more urgent and humiliating problems - specifically, the poorly timed boner.   
"I hate you," Albus said, struggling to sit up, still clutching the Time-Turner in one hand, the other trying to pry Scorpius' forearm off his chest.   
"You're selfish," Scorpius snapped, but Albus couldn't hear the venom in his voice anymore.   
"You're - you drag everyone down," Albus lied, still struggling.  
"Apparently not everyone's dicks, though."   
Shit.  
"Fuck you," Albus said rather than responding, his face burning.   
"You wish," Scorpius responded. He dug his knee further into Albus' thigh. "You'll always be second-best, you know that?"  
Albus stayed silent, seething, but underneath his anger all he felt was arousal.   
"Selfish. Bet you want me to shut up. Bet you want me to fuck you on the library floor. You just want, want, want and never give."  
Albus let out a whimper before he could stop himself. If it was possible to blush any more than he already had been, he was.   
Scorpius leaned down and pulled Albus' robe to the side, sucking on the sensitive skin of Albus' neck. Albus writhed beneath him, refusing to make another sound. But god, Scorpius' mouth on his skin. He'd wanted this for so long.   
Scorpius bit down and Albus groaned in the back of his throat, unable to contain himself. Scorpius smirked down at him. He radiated confidence and dominance sitting over Albus like that. Albus wanted him to do that all the time. His hips bucked up of their own accord and Scorpius used the knee that wasn't pressing into Albus' thigh to pin down his hips, still sucking and biting on the skin there.   
"Fuck you," Albus said again for good measure.   
Scorpius bit down and Albus cried out before clapping his free hand over his mouth. Scorpius grabbed his wand and cast a quick Silencing and Blinding charm around them before pressing the gentlest kiss to where he'd only seconds before been biting and breaking blood cells.   
"I might've broken skin," Scorpius mumbled.  
"...It's kinda hot, if that's any consolation."  
Scorpius' lips were on his with a fervour, his free hand travelling up to tug Albus' hair. He groaned, bucking his hips up and flinching when Scorpius' knee dug into hid hipbone.   
"Don't fucking do that," Scorpius snapped. He tugged harder at Albus' hair, and - true to form - he moaned again.  
"Shut up," Scorpius said, busying himself with undoing the buttons of Albus' robes one handed.  
"I can, uh, help..." Albus offered.   
"Strip, then," Scorpius growled, sitting up and settling down right over Albus' groin.   
As if he could be any more of a tease.   
Albus made quick work of undoing the buttons, hands shaking slightly before he slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it away.  
"God, you're gorgeous," Scorpius mumbled, tentatively running his fingers along Albus' chest. Albus shivered when Scorpius' (beautiful, long, perfect) fingers brushed his nipple, and Scorpius smirked. "Like that?"  
"Mhm," Albus whispered breathlessly.   
"So pretty," Scorpius mumbled, and Albus whimpered. "Interesting," Scorpius said as he heard this, fingers stilling before travelling up to Albus' neck. "Do you know how much I love your neck? So fucking beautiful." Scorpius brushed his fingers over the place Albus knew there was a hickey. "You did so good while I marked you, baby, you were so good."  
Albus rocked his hips up, desperate for friction, and Scorpius gave him a disproving look. "Did I give you permission to fucking move?"  
Albus shook his head, still blushing furiously. His dick was beginning to hurt from how aroused he was. "Sorry."  
"Are you?"  
"Please, please, I'm sorry, please just touch me again," he rambled.   
"You're gonna be good?"  
Albus nodded.   
"Tell me."  
"I'm gonna be good, I'll listen, I promise," he paused, "sir."  
"Jesus," Scorpius breathed, placing a hand behind Albus' head before slamming him onto the library floor, sucking another mark just below the first one.   
"Want you," Albus mumbled through the haze of lust. "Want you, I need you, fuck..." He curled his toes, trying not to squirm as Scorpius bit down, and then - he bit down again and Albus cried out, on the verge of coming in his pants just from Scorpius' mouth on his neck.   
"You want me?" Scorpius asked lowly, lips brushing Albus' skin.   
Albus nodded. "Please. Pleasepleaseplease... wanna see you, wanna touch you... Wanna feel you."  
Scorpius moaned softly. "My pretty boy," he whispered, sitting up to unbutton his robes as well. He tossed them away and looked down at Albus, who was sure he looked positively fucked and Scorpius hadn't even touched his dick yet.   
"May I please - touch you," Albus breathed, mesmerised by Scorpius' skin.   
"Yeah," Scorpius mumbled. Albus sat up underneath him and ran his fingers over every bit of skin he could find, revelling in finally being able to touch this boy.   
"This is okay with you, right?" Scorpius asked suddenly.  
Albus' hands paused where they were currently running along Scorpius' lower stomach.   
"Yeah. Yeah. You'd know if it wasn't. It's, it's okay with you too, right?" Albus asked. Consent is key, his mom had always told him. Never touch a girl or boy or enby without their permission.   
"More than okay," Scorpius whispered. "Um, if there's anything you don't like, just squeeze my hand or something."  
"Yes, sir," Albus whispered.   
"Babe. Baby. Can I. Would you..."  
"Yes, Scorpius?" Albus teased. He was provoking him on purpose, and it worked. Scorpius yanked on his hair and Albus moaned.   
"Your mouth is so pretty, but you've been so bad with it," Scorpius mused.   
"What do you want to do, sir...?" Albus mumbled, blushing.   
"I was just thinking. Do you spit or swallow or neither?"  
"Swallow, unless-" Albus stopped, his blush growing impossibly redder.   
"Yeah, baby?" Scorpius teased.   
"Unless you, um, wanted to, come on my face?"  
"Holy shit," he whispered. "That would be quite appreciated." Scorpius seemed to need a moment to compose himself. Albus let him have it.   
"I was thinking. You with your pretty mouth on my dick. I come on your face. And then I fuck your beautiful ass until you can't fucking speak. Is it okay if I come inside you, baby?"  
"That works for me," Albus breathed. "Um, but sir. I don't know if I - what if I come too early?"  
"You won't," Scorpius said. It sounded like a threat. Albus gulped. "You won't, but if you do, I'll be fucking you anyway." Scorpius made eye contact with him and his eyes softened, as if asking is that okay? Albus nodded.   
"So fucking pretty," Scorpius murmured. "Strip for me?"  
Albus did so in record time, shedding his pants and boxers before realising he should probably be ashamed.   
"Pretty," Scorpius whispered, before pulling his clothes off too. Albus found himself making direct eye contact with Scorpius' dick and Jesus Christ, was his mouth watering?  
"Whenever you're ready," Scorpius whispered, and Albus took his sweet time kissing down his best friend's - best friend? What were they, now? - skin before involuntary moaning at the sight of the dick right in front of him.   
He sucked the tip into his mouth and licked around it before taking him a little deeper, bracing himself on his elbows as he slid down Scorpius' shaft, closing his eyes and forcing more of him down his throat. It felt heavy on his tongue, but he didn't mind that, in fact, he rather liked it.   
Due to some unfortunate incidents in third year, Albus knew he didn't have a gag reflex, and he used this to his full advantage, taking more and more of Scorpius down into his throat until his nose was pressed against the other boy's soft stomach.   
"Oh, baby, you're doing so well, taking my dick like that, you're so fucking good, your mouth is so good..." Albus felt Scorpius' hands curl into his hair and Albus braced himself for the pulling, which didn't come until he hollowed his cheeks and Scorpius pulled hard, Albus smashing his face against Scorpius' stomach as he tried to take all of him.   
He only had to suck and use his tongue once before Scorpius groaned, "I'm close, baby, you still want me to come on your face?"  
Albus nodded before pulling off. Scorpius kneeled and Albus stayed propped up on his elbows, watching entranced as Scorpius jerked himself off with quick but hard strokes until-  
He came over Albus' face without warning and Albus cried out, nearly coming from the feeling of Scorpius' sticky come on his face.   
He licked his lips and watched, curious, as Scorpius continued stroking himself, until he came again, just a little, the come landing on Albus' neck.   
"We can clean that up later," Scorpius said. "Do you know, um, the spells for this?"  
"Th-there's spells?" Albus was gyrating his hips, humping the floors as he spoke.   
"Cute," Scorpius mumbled. "Keep fucking yourself on the floor. Like the slut you are."  
Albus let out a moan, far too gone at this point to be ashamed.   
"There's plenty of spells. Lubricant spells, enlargement spells - don't think about it, last guy who tried it ended up with ten feet of penis to lug to Saint Mungo's - anti-STD spells, protective spells... it's all rather fascinating..."  
Albus was enamoured with his rambling but he needed him to hurry up or he'd come right then.   
"But anyway. Do you want me to fuck you?" Scorpius mumbled a spell and lube pooled in his hand.   
"Please," Albus mumbled.   
"You wanna beg for me?"  
"Fuck," Albus whispered. "Fuck, Scorpius, I need you, please, I wanna feel you inside me, I wanna feel you all week... Don't wanna be able to walk straight for a week... Please."  
"Since you asked so nicely. Roll over?"  
Albus did.   
"I'm gonna prep you, baby boy, okay?"  
He nodded, and Scorpius slipped a finger inside him. Albus whimpered at the touch, and Scorpius only pumped it twice before pushing in another.   
He held still for a moment, letting Albus adjust, before slowly pumping and scissoring his fingers. It took him longer to get ready enough for a third finger, as two stung a bit, but he persisted, and soon enough he was mumbling "more, please, more," and Scorpius pushed a third finger inside him.   
Three fingers was enough to reach his prostate and Albus choked, needing more, needing to come.   
"You're doing so well," Scorpius whispered. "Precious baby boy. So pretty. So perfect. All for me."  
Albus was shaking from head to foot with the effort of not coming.   
"You want me to fuck you, then?" Scorpius asked.   
"Please," Albus moaned.   
"Don't come until I tell you you may."  
"Yes sir."  
Scorpius pressed a kiss to Albus' spine before lining his dick up and pressing his head in.   
Albus cried out. "So good, so good, please more..."  
"You're so fucking innocent," Scorpius mumbled as he pushed in a bit deeper, his hands coming to hold Albus' waist and pin him to the ground, shoving in even more. "So fucking tight and hot just for me, hm, baby?"  
Albus had never been stretched this much, and it stung, and it felt a bit odd, but he fucking loved it.   
"Halfway there," Scorpius whispered, pulling out a bit to shove back in. Halfway? God, he was even bigger than Albus thought.   
He pushed in even more and Albus whimpered, bucking up into his touch despite Scorpius' near-bruising grip on his waist.   
"Did I fucking say you could move?" Scorpius asked, voice dangerously low.   
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"Is it that hard for you to listen?" Scorpius dug his fingers into Albus' waist and pulled almost all the way out, leaving only his tip inside him.   
"I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again-"  
Scorpius bit down on the skin between his shoulder blades and his spine, sucking at the skin. "Do you want me to stop fucking you, or do you want punishment, baby?"  
"Please don't stop, please- please," he whimpered. Later, he'd probably be embarrassed by the whole turn of events, but now? Now he was a horny fifteen year old being fucked by the guy he'd been crushing on for years, and Merlin it felt good.   
"You need anything, just squeeze my hand and I'll stop," Scorpius whispered, before saying, "you're so fucking naughty, babe, I told you to do one fucking thing." Scorpius knotted his fingers in Albus' hair and pressed himself inside him in a fluid motion, making Albus cry out.   
"Such a fucking slut, being fucked in the school library. Covered in come. Begging for me." He pushed himself in impossibly further and started up a steady pace, pounding in and out of him and making him almost scream.   
"C'mon, slut, move for me. I'm not doing it all myself." Scorpius began sucking more marks onto Albus' neck and shoulders and back, and Albus revelled in the feeling of Scorpius' mouth on him.  
It was beginning to be almost too much.   
"I'm close. I'm so close," Albus whimpered, hips snapping up in time with Scorpius' thrusts.   
"Hold on, baby, hold on," he whispered. "Just wait until I come again and then you can. You're doing so well taking my dick like this. You're so good at this, like you were made for it. You were fucking made to be filled up by me, weren't you?" Scorpius tugged lightly on Albus' hair and he whimpered. His hard-on was quite painful now, but Scorpius would take care of him. He'd be able to come soon, and judging by the heat coiling in his stomach, it would be absolutely incredible.   
"Hey," Scorpius murmured, "Look at me."  
Albus turned.  
Scorpius wiped some of his come off Albus' face and licked his fingers seductively.   
"Jesus fucking Christ," Albus whispered.   
"Not yet, baby," Scorpius reminded him, pounding mercilessly into him.   
Albus felt his hands on his neck and one wiped at the come on his neck that he'd forgotten about before travelling back to Albus' neck.   
"This okay?"  
Albus nodded vehemently and Scorpius pressed, lightly at first, then harder, into Albus' neck, blocking his airflow without hurting him. Albus whimpered. His life was literally in the hands of the boy currently slamming his dick into his prostate and he loved it.   
Scorpius let go for a second, adjusted his hands, and began choking him again. Albus could focus on nothing but the hands on his neck, the dick in his ass, and his own rock-hard, leaking dick.   
Scorpius let go and tugged at his hair again and Albus was beginning to worry his moans would break the silencing charm.  
"I'm gonna come, and then you can, okay, baby?"  
"Yes sir," Albus breathed.   
Scorpius bit down on his neck as he came and Albus unconsciously clenched around him, feeling Scorpius' come shoot up inside him, filling him up. Scorpius continued fucking him after he came, until Albus couldn't hold himself back and came.   
On the floor of the library.   
Because of his best friend.   
...He couldn't think about that now.   
Scorpius stroked him through his orgasm, pulling out slowly as to not hurt Albus.   
"Holy shit," Albus whispered, panting at the sight of his long-term crush drawing more come out of him.   
Scorpius didn't respond, instead grabbing his wand and Vanishing the come from... all over Albus and everywhere around them, within their silent, untraceable bubble.  
"Um," said Scorpius, and Albus's face began to burn.   
"Um," he echoed, flushing and reaching for his robes.   
"No, wait," Scorpius mumbled, grabbing Albus' wrist. Albus became a human statue, his entire body focused on Scorpius' hand around his wrist.   
Albus stared down at the ground, mind racing as Scorpius sat cross-legged in front of him and pushed his hair out of his eyes before kissing him softly on the forehead.   
"I kind of expected you to just. Never speak to me again," Albus admitted.   
"Nah," said Scorpius. "You're my best friend. And if you want to be, we could be boyfriends as well?" He said this almost timidly.   
"I would love that," Albus mumbled.   
"Oh!" Scorpius snapped his fingers, as though he'd remembered something. "Anything mean I said to you while we were - I didn't really mean it. Swear."  
"It's okay," Albus said. "I, uh, I liked it. So." His blush was near audible with the amount of embarrassment he felt.   
Scorpius raked his fingers through his hair. "I was aware of this fact. Um - can the awkward part be over so we can have an emotional conversation? Because I'm going to be feeling ready for round two if we keep talking about this."  
"Yeah, but first, you're really fucking pretty and I can't wait to see you someplace with better lighting." Albus sighed, grabbing for his clothes again. Scorpius followed suit. "So, emotional conversation time?"

**Author's Note:**

> and the story proceeds from there  
> dont worry im ashamed too. also if u know me you never read this.   
> i isolated myself from my parents & grandmother (who i only see one week a year) to write this bullshit i hope you're happy :/


End file.
